The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to controlling an optical storage apparatus, and more particularly, to a method of controlling mechanical mechanisms of an optical storage apparatus (e.g., an external optical disc drive) for peak power/current reduction, and related optical storage apparatus and machine-readable medium.
Optical storage apparatuses, such as optical disc drives, become popular due to optical storage media with low cost and high storage capacity. For example, optical disc drives are commonly used in the computer systems. In general, an optical disc drive has a plurality of mechanical mechanisms employed for rotating a loaded optical disc, moving a sled on which an optical pick-up unit (OPU) is disposed, controlling tracking and focusing of a laser spot irradiated by the OPU on the loaded optical disc, etc. However, when multiple mechanical mechanisms are all active at the same time, the power/current consumption is inevitably high. In a worst case, the peak power/current consumption may exceed the maximum level that the power source of the optical disc drive can afford. It is possible that the optical disc drive may fail to work normally when the power/current consumption of the optical disc drive is not well controlled.
Thus, there is a need for an innovative design which can effectively reduce the power/current consumption of an optical storage apparatus.